Calories
by Cherry Jean
Summary: Ukyo hated the fact that Ryoga gave her something she dislike and feels Ryoga does not understand how she feels at all. But, is that all that she gets for the day? Or is it something more? RxU & RxA


Calories

by **Cherry Jean  
**

* * *

_One Shot

* * *

_

Ukyo groaned as she sliced the carrots into medium sized cubes. She had been waiting for this day for two weeks and she is making sure that she is in her best shape. . It's 5 o' clock in the morning and Ryoga is missing.

"When I get hands on him I'm gonna-" Ukyo stopped slicing the carrots with the sharp knife when she heard the doorbell ring.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Ukyo yelled back and leave the kitchen with her knife.

Ryoga looked at the watch and knew he was going to get busted by his brunette fiancée. The door opened by a frowning Ukyo with the sharp knife in her right hand.

"Uhm, hey, Ukyo! Uh, sorry I'm late. I was lost." Ryoga said, laughing nervously. He tried to get in and succeeded but suddenly, Ukyo pointed the knife on Ryoga's butt.

"Stop in the name of god." She said sternly. Ryoga stopped.

Ukyo closed the door with her left feet loudly. Ryoga gulped and had a very scared expression. Women.

"You know today is Valentines Day! You never get lost unless you never know this.." Ukyo said with a hurtful look. Ryoga turned around and sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I have to go to this place to take you there and I got lost! Besides, it took one hour to memorize this place!" Ryoga explained and blushed about the last sentence.

Her face lightened up when he said that but broke when she realized something.

"But I made your favorite pie. Carrot pie." Ukyo pouted.

"What! Why do you have to make it now?" Ryoga whined. Ukyo gasped.

"Well sorry for not knowing we are going somewhere! At least I'm not the one that was late!" Ukyo said and crossed her arms. She jerked her body to the other way and huffed.

Ryoga sighed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe next week will be a good day to eat pie." Ryoga said and hugged his girl behind her. Ukyo felt she was going to melt and blushed when he said those romantic words.

"I love you so much and I think you'll love me more when you see this." Ryoga whispered in her ears.

Ukyo pushed away from his hug and smiled happily.

"Okay! Just wait for a second!" She said and giggled. She got giddy when it's Date Day. Yes, she called Valentines Day "Date Day". Obviously, every year since college they called it Date Day.

30 minutes later.

Ryoga looked around the house as if he came in here for the first time. He was whistling while tapping his shoes, waiting for Ukyo.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo said as she strutted down the stairs. Ryoga looked at the girl. She was simply beautiful. She was wearing a knee-high jean and a pink halter shoulder length top with a big butterfly prints on the bottom left. Also, she wore a blue crystal diamond earrings with black high heels and pink lip gloss. Don't forget her scarf and her brown jeans. It's going to get a little chilly.

She had given up the whole uniform after she got warned by the principal because of her clothing style.

"Wow, Ucchan. You looked amazing." Ryoga said and kissed her forehead. Ukyo giggled.

"You look amazing yourself." Ukyo stated. Ryoga twirled around, showing off his blue jeans and black shirt. He looked like a normal guy. He no longer wore the bandana. The bandana got ripped by this dog at Hokkaido the last time he got lost 4 years ago.

"What can I say? I am irresistible." He said proudly. Ukyo rolled her eyes with a smile and clung to his right arm.

"Come on! Let's go! I can't wait to go there!" Ukyo said. Ryoga nodded and closed the door behind them.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Ukyo gushed. Ryoga smiled goofily.

"Thanks." Ryoga said shyly. It is very beautiful. It was at the nearest park where there was a pond (which is why he never came there) with beautiful yellow light (An: Let's just say it's a little dark outside.:P) that looks a lot like a firefly and many couples were snuggling and all.

However, Ryoga already reserved a beautiful carved bench. Ryoga and Ukyo sat.

"So, this is so sweet! I can't believe you have the guts to actually come here!" Ukyo said and looked around thoughtfully. She can't wait to see what he got for her. Maybe it's a necklace or a bracelet or a ticket concert to DoCo! She always thought the group are similar to her friends.

"Well, yeah. So, Happy Valentine." Ryoga said and gave her a box of chocolates.

"Umm, is that all?" Ukyo asked. Ryoga nodded.

"You're giving me a box of chocolates?" Ryoga shrugged.

"Yeah, totally." He said and smiled.

"Umm, that's really nice of you." Ukyo said and looked at the chocolates for a while and then looked at Ryoga. They laughed. Ukyo laughed half-heartedly.

"I can't believe it, Akane! He gave me a box of fat and no protein chocolates! Doesn't he know that I hate and can't stand the smell of those things?" Ukyo said with anger, angrily slicing the pie. She threw it on her plate and ate quickly.

"Well, maybe he ran out of money and only can afford to buy chocolates?" Akane said and sliced the pie for herself.

"Well, I think it's stupid. Why can't he just say he doesn't have money! We can go and eat the freaking pie with candles!" Ukyo said and waved her hands.

"Well, I don't think so. He has a lot of guts to go there. You know how he hated being near with cold water." Akane mentioned and went to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Well, I would have thrown him in the pond if my mind wasn't broken at that time." Ukyo sighed.

"You know, we say a lot of "well" today." Akane said and giggled.

"Well, you know. Oops! I said "well" again!" Ukyo said and placed her hands on her mouth. They both giggled.

"Hey, how about you? What did Ranma gave you on Valentine Day." Ukyo asked.

"Oh, you know. He took me to the dance at this night club. Do you know how goofy he looks dancing around? I was laughing all night!" Akane said. Ukyo chocked a smile at he remark.

"Ranma is a sucker at dancing! He dreamt of being in Dancing with the Stars when he was staying at my place back then! He said "I want to be a dancer!"!" Ukyo said with a funny voice. Akane said Ukyo laughed.

"Okay, I got to go. Ranma must be trying very hard with the project we have to do." Akane said, wiping her tears.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Akane said and closed the door. Ukyo looked at the clock remembered.

"I have to go to the Library!" Ukyo said and took her handbag.

At Library.

"Sorry I'm late. I was chatting with Akane." Ukyo said quietly, not wanting to bother the others. She sat right next to Ryoga. Ryoga shrugged and smiled.

"It's okay; I was talking with Ranma too. So, what did you talk about with Akane?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo stayed silent for a while.

"Oh you know, just girl talk." Ukyo said waving her hands repeatedly.

"Oh." Ryoga said, nodding one time and turned look at the books shyly. Ukyo raised her left eyebrow, wondering what was he thinking.

"Let's start with Science."

An hour later.

"So, do you like the chocolates?" Ryoga asked, putting his books in his bag pack.

"Huh? What?" Ukyo asked. She didn't remember the chocolates since she doesn't want to.

"The chocolates? I gave you?" Ryoga told her.

"Oh! The chocolates! Oh yeah, it's delicious! Original chocolate! You always know my favorite!" Ukyo said with a happy voice. Still hate the chocolates by the way.

"Umm, it's actually Orange Chocolate. Didn't you say you loved it last year?" Ryoga said, confused with his girlfriend. Ukyo stayed quiet, wandering her eyes away from his.

"Did I? Well, I love all chocolates flavor!" Ukyo said and laughed nervously.

"Oh, okay." Ryoga said, not wanting her to be uncomfortable. Ukyo clutched her bag and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Umm, Ryoga I want to ask you about something really important." She said twisting the handbag's keychain.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked with a smile.

"Well, uh, you know. The chocolate is really sweet but don't you have other things you want to tell me?" Ukyo asked hopefully.

"Nope." Ryoga simply said.

"For real?" Ukyo said, frowning in the inside.

"What else am I going to give you anyway? A ring?" Ryoga scoffed. "Dream on." He said and laughed. Ukyo felt tears streaming down. Suddenly, her giant spatula came out of nowhere and hit Ryoga who was still laughing, in the face.

"Ryoga, you idiot!" We are so over!" Ukyo said angrily and ran away for Ryoga. He fainted.

"Ukyo, don't be sad! I know he has some reason." Akane comforted the girl. Ukyo covered her face in her cream colored pillow, crying as loud as she could.

"I hate him!" Ukyo said with tears still streaming down, completely ignoring Akane. Akane looked at her, concerned. Akane turned around to look at Ranma who was now looking at Akane.

"Excuse me; I need to talk with Ranma." Akane hissed while gritting her teeth.

Ranma gulped and wanted to be deaf for the whole day.

"Ranma! Are you sure his plan is going to work?" Akane said, whispering with an unpleasant voice.

"How should I know? I'm not Ryoga!" He replied.

"Well, he better make it good or I'll whip his ass." Akane mumbled.

_I take it back. I want to be in Akane's nice side…. _Ranma thought for a second._  
_

Akane opened the door and Ukyo was still miserable.

Akane was about to open her mouth but suddenly the telephone at Ukyo's desk rang. Akane looked at the purple telephone and her eyes surprisingly gleamed.

"Umm, Ukyo. Aren't you gonna pick up the phone?" Akane asked.

"Who cares about that stupid thing!?" Ukyo yelled. Akane looked worriedly at her and headed towards the telephone.

"Hello?" Akane said. Akane's face turned serious and looked at Ukyo.

"She's very upset. You should start doing that plan of yours right now!" Akane whispered.

"Oh, good. Okay, mmhmm. Yeah, bye." Akane said and hang up.

"Ukyo, it's Ryoga. He said he wants to meet you at the field." Akane said with hopeful eyes and sat right next to her bed.

Ukyo stopped crying and wiped her tears. She was still angry but looked a little hopeful.

"Why should I go?" Ukyo asked, sniffing with her eyes puffy and her nose red.

"He may want to talk to you about something." Akane said with a wink. Ukyo blinked.

Wait a sec... There's a chance that this may be good news…

"Okay, fine. I'll go." Ukyo said, pretending to be unhappy and wiped her tears. She went to her closet and stared at the pair.

"Can you go? I want to get dressed!" Ukyo hissed. Ranma and Akane ran and closed the quickly when they saw her famous glare.

"When? How?" Ranma asked excitedly. Akane jumped up and down excitedly and looked around. She bent down.

"Right now! I don't know how but he's gonna do it right!" Akane said with a death tone.

_I'm happy being me... _Ranma thought.

Ukyo placed her ear on the door, eavesdropped their conversation.

Ukyo silently screamed happily jumping around and stopped when she saw her face in front of her mirror. She looked horrible. Her short hair was messed up, her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and the sweater she wore looked so horrible!

"I need 20 minutes, no! 30 minutes!" Ukyo said and went to bathroom.

Ranma closed his eyes, leaning on the wall patiently. Akane on the other was getting impatient and was pacing around.

"When will she go out? Gee..." Akane mumbled and leaned on the wall next to Ranma while crossing her arms. Ranma shrugged.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Do you know how hard it is to clear all of those puffy eyes!!?" Ukyo said madly groaning one at a time.

"Wow, you're so pretty!" Akane praised. Ukyo was pretty! She wore a purple halter top with blue tight jeans, matching earrings and light make-up. Simple but beautiful!

"Thanks." Ukyo said timidly. With a smile, she pushed her hair behind her ear.

Ranma smiled.

"Ukyo, you're going to be so lucky…" Ranma said. No one noticed of course.

Ukyo looked around the field. She was all alone in the middle of the university field for the football players and the soccer team to play. At least that's what she thought.

Suddenly, all of the light pointed to Ukyo. She covers her eyes a bit and saw him standing in front of her.

"Ryoga..." Ukyo said. Ryoga let a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I gave you chocolates. I know how you hate them." Ryoga apologized.

"You know?" Ukyo asked.

"Why shouldn't I? You're my fiancée?" Ryoga said softly.

"Well, why did you give me that? You know how it breaks my heart when you gave me that?" Ukyo said with hurtful eyes. Ryoga looked down.

"I just wanted to test whether you're honest about your opinion or not." Ryoga said quietly.

'And I guess I'm not that honest…" Ukyo's said quietly with sad eyes. Ryoga held her chin up so he could see her eye to eye.

"Ucchan, you said you liked it because you don't want to break my heart and that's a good thing." Ryoga said with a smile. Ukyo smiled.

"Here I want to sing a song for you." Ryoga said with a grinned. Ukyo have a blank face for a while and smiled.

Ryoga went somewhere and ran back with a guitar.

"This song is called "Fall For You" dedicated to this girl I love." He said and sang the song. (An: The song is called "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade.)

Minutes later…

Ukyo clapped her hands.

"That's so romantic." Ukyo said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Ukyo I want to tell you something-"

"Wait, I want to do something." Ukyo said. Ryoga kept quiet meaning he wanted to go on. Ukyo took out the chocolates he gave her.

"You wrote that beautiful song for me. It obvious that I have to eat this." Ukyo said and ate it.

"How does it taste?" Ryoga asked. Ukyo swallowed in forcefully.

"To be honest, I don't really like it but at least I faced my fears because of you." Ukyo said. They both giggled.

"Ukyo Kuonji, I don't want for us to be engaged anymore." Ryoga said. Ukyo minds went blank.

Ukyo looked around, avoiding eye contact but she did it anyway.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ukyo said with angriness.

"I don't want us to engage. I want more than that, so…." Ryoga took something out of his pocket and kneeled in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" Ryoga asked and opened the small red box. Ukyo gasped. It was a ring. A beautiful one in fact.

"Because this cost me 300 yen." Ryoga joked. Ukyo looked around trying hard not to smile. Ryoga stood up and Ukyo hugged him with happy tears.

"I guess that's a yes?" Ryoga smiled.

"Hell yeah." Ukyo muttered in his shirt.

"Good because my money is not wasted." Ryoga said and hugged her tightly.

Ranma and Akane stared at the hugging couple behind the bushes. Akane sighed.

"Isn't that's just so romantic?" Akane said dreamily. Then, she looked at him hard.

"When are you going to ask me?" Akane asked with a glare. Ranma looked at her nervously.

"Me? Ha! You can wait for another hundred years!" Ranma said. Akane took her mallet and Ranma is out of town.

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

Author's Note

I thought I should edit some mistakes here and there.

If you saw some mistakes, please inform me.


End file.
